Act 8.3: Mouspia's Lieutenant
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Mouspia's Lieutenant Description "How dare you invade us!" Dialogue Arme: Do you think we're being tricked by those cats? Arme: Like, finding Decanee is just an excuse... Arme: And in reality, they're just taking advantage of us to sweep up the hoodlums? Ryan: Hm... You might be right. Kyle: So we've been tricked for the last month? Kyle: Ugh... Those lousy cats... Ronan: Well, they did say it was real this time... Ronan: Once this is over and we still have not found Decanee then let us lodge a complaint. Lass: If they have indeed tricked us then it won't just end with a simple complaint. ---- Husky: Fufuhu... Are you fools the ones fearlessly trespassing into our territory? Kyle: Eh... What's with that third-rate gangster wannabe... Husky: What did you call me? A third-rate gangster wannabe? Husky: Though I've heard people saying that I'm like a dog... But to call me a third-rate gangster... Cindy: They probably meant mongrel... Husky: These fools... They do say, day old pups don't know to be scared of tigers... Husky: Starting from now, I will beat you like I'd beat a dog! Arme: There's something wrong with everything you said. Epilogue: Where's the Artifact? Description "Do I look like someone that loses and politely kneels in front of enemies?" Dialogue Arme: Okay then. If you tell it to us straight, there will be no further problems. Arme: So what is this item that you guys are transporting? Husky: Heh. You fools... You're underestimating the great Husky. Husky: Do I look like someone who values his life so much that he would tell you it's an ancient artifact? Husky: Even if you try to torture me, the boss is the one that has it... Husky: And I will never tell you that the boss will be at the hideout tonight! Kyle: He's telling us everything, even though we didn't ask... Arme: Hm... An ancient artifact... Do you know what it is exactly? Husky: I don't know what it is. Husky: And even if I did know, I would never tell you. Arme: Hmmm... Are you sure you really don't know? Ryan: Based on what we've seen so far, I think if he did know, he would have already told us. Arme: True. Husky: Fufuhu, though you fools are all high and mighty now... Husky: Let's see if you can still be that way when you meet the boss! Husky: Furthermore, the boss has two strong bodyguards with him! Lass: Bodyguards, huh... Husky: One is a martial artist at the highest level! Husky: The other is a demon of noble blood. Ronan: A martial arts master and a noble blooded demon... What in the world... Cindy: Hold on... Apple just contacted us. Arme: Hey you! We've been told that the boss here has bodyguards! What's going on? Apple: We also just received intelligence regarding it. Apple: It seems as though recently the boss Big Al has been hiring people that possess great skill. Apple: We're sending you the composite sketches that we've received. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story